Enamored
by docsangel
Summary: Miguel loves his wife and son but what happens when he falls for a stripper? Will she love him back? Will she be with him on his terms? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Working the stage like I do every night, I love my job. I always wanted to be a dancer. I feel the music and most of the time, I don't pay attention to the people in the audience. This is my chance to do what I love. I float around the pole, dipping and swaying to the music and I can feel all eyes on me. Including his. He's here every night like clockwork. I know who he is. Everyone does. I know he's married but he's here every night and every night after my set, he requests a private dance...with me.

Walking off the stage, his right hand, Nestor, is there to meet me. "Mr Galindo is waiting for you in your normal room." he tells me. "Thank you Nestor. I'll be there in just a minute." I tell him and like every night, he waits outside my dressing room to escort me to our private room. Our room, as he dubbed it. This is the room we meet in every night...just us.

I change into a red panty and bra set knowing that is his favorite color. I put on the black robe and walk out of the dressing room. Nestor puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to the room. Walking in the door I hear his voice. "Hola mi querida." he says. "Hola mi dulce." I purr back. I walk over to him and the music is already playing. I turn with my back to him and untie my robe, dropping it to the floor. "I always love seeing you in red." he rasps softly. I place my hands on his thighs and start to sway my hips in front of him as I lower myself onto his lap, softly grinding against his hard member. The customers aren't allowed to touch but you don't say no to Miguel Galindo. His hands make their way to my hips but he doesn't control my pace. He lets me do what I do. I stand up and turn around and move to straddle him. His hands on my hips, I start to grind and hear him growl softly at the sensation. I put my hands on his shoulders and move next to his ear and ask "What do you want mi amor?" He reaches up and unclasps my bra before taking it off of me and tossing it to the floor. He puts one hand on the back of my neck and the other hand on my back to pull me close and his lips softly touch mine before he deepens the kiss. I grind on his hard member and feel him reach down and rip my panties off of me. I move my hands down and start to unfasten his pants. Pulling them down with his boxer briefs, I slower myself onto his hard member and we both moan at the sensation. I start to move up and down on his hard cock as he attaches his lips to my neck and chest, marking me as his. "Miguel, don't stop. Please baby." I moan softly. "Cum for me mi amor. Let me feel you." he rasps and it causes me to fall over the edge with him following right behind me.

After catching our breaths, I move off his lap and start gathering my clothes while he redresses himself. "When are you going to let me take care of you?" he asks. "Miguel, you know I take care of things myself. I appreciate the offer mi amor but I don't think you're wife would like the idea of you taking care of the woman you're already fucking behind her back." I tell him. "I want you." he tells me. I turn to look at him and say "I love dancing." I tell him. "Then I'll help you open up your own studio." he tells me. I look at him and he walks over and kisses me softly. "I love you. You're the one I want to be with." he tells me. "What about your wife? Your son?" I ask. "I will always be in my son's life but I can file for divorce." he tells me. "And what? Move me in?" I ask laughing. "Yes. You can have your own studio and you can help me run my empire." he tells me completely serious. "Miguel…" I start. He cups my face and kisses me softly and says "Please think about it?" he asks. I just nod. Kissing me one more time, we exit the room and he her Nestor walk me back to the dressing room for me to get dressed. Walking out, Nestor leads me to a car. "Hector will take you home. From here out, he will be your driver." he tells me. "Tell Miguel thank you." I tell him and he nods before closing the door and Hector drives me home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I lay in bed and think about what Miguel said. I can't break up his marriage like that. I shouldn't even be sleeping with him but there's something about that man that just gets to me. He's handsome and charming. He's and amazing lay and is so gentle. He keeps telling me he loves me but I have yet to say it back. How can you love someone when you are married and have a family with another? Do I love him? I do. As much as I hate it, I do. My phone buzzes with a text and I look to see it's Miguel.

 _M: Good morning mi amor._

 _C: Good morning Miguel._

 _M: Have you thought about my offer?_

 _C: I have. Still don't know what to do._

 _M: How can I convince you mi amor?_

 _C: I just need time._

 _M: I understand. Are you working tonight?_

 _C: No but I think I might spend the night in tonight._

 _M: I would like to see you._

 _C: But you can't stay the night?_

 _M: Unfortunately no mi amor. See you about six?_

 _C: Of course mi dulce._

I look at my phone and sigh. That's how it is bring his mistress. Now to decide if I want to keep being the other woman, take him up on his offer or cut things off entirely. I want someone to love me but being with him, I would be breaking up a family. What do I do?

That evening, there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Miguel standing there. I open the door and he walks in. Kissing me softly once the door is closed and locked. "Hola mi amor." he whispers against my lips. "Hola mi dulce." I whisper back. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he hovers over me and kisses me deeply. When we separate, he whispers "Te amo mi amor." I don't say it back but kiss him softly and we start shedding clothes. He enters me slowly and slowly makes love to me, causing me to find release after release before he finds his inside me. He lays on his back and I lay next to him.

After a few minutes, he moves to get up. He starts getting dressed and I just lay there watching him. "You can't stay? Just for a little while?" I ask. Leaning over, he kisses me softly and says "Mi amor, you know I can't. Emily will suspect something if I'm late for dinner." he tells me and I realize what my answer is. He looks at me concerned and I say "I don't think this is a good idea anymore." I tell him. "Why do you say that? I told you I want to be with you." he says softly. "Miguel, you can't even spend time with me because you have to get back to her. If we were together, who's to say you wouldn't find another mistress to disappoint?" I ask. "I would never cheat on you." he tells me. "But you will cheat with me." I say as I get up and put my robe on. I walk him to the door and he says "I'll see you soon." Kissing my cheek I say "Goodbye Miguel." I say confidently. He looks at me and realizes what I'm saying. "I won't give up on you." he tells me and I sigh. "Just give me some space for a bit. Okay?" I ask. He kisses me roughly and says "You are mine Carly. I love you so fucking much." he says and I just nod.

After he leaves, there's another knock on my door. I look through the peephole and see my best friend Lanie standing there with a bottle of wine. Letting her in, we walk to the kitchen and she says "Talk." I start laughing and say "I don't know how you always know when something's wrong. I haven't even talked to you today." I tell her. "I know you. You not talking to me today tells me something's wrong." she tells me. Taking the full wine glass from her, I take a sip and she says "Talk." I take a breath and say "That guy that I've been seeing, I told you he's married right?" I ask and she nods. "Well, I saw him last night and he was talking about wanting to leave his wife and take care of me and move me in. Talking about me helping run his empire and he would help me open my own dance studio." I tell her. "What's stopping you? I know you love this guy." she says. "I do but here's the thing. If he will cheat with me, he will cheat on me. That's what my mom used to tell me all the time. I don't want to be with him just for him to do to me what he's doing to his wife. He was here earlier. We fucked and then he had to go so he wouldn't be late for dinner with his wife. Told me she would suspect shit if he were late." I tell her. "What are you going to do?" she asks. "I am thinking about calling thing off but when I said something about it tonight, he told me that I was his and that he wouldn't give up on me. I asked for space and his response was to tell me I am his and that he loves me." I tell her, looking down at the wine glass. "What if you were with him?" she asks. "Then I would always be worried that he was cheating on me like he is her." I tell her. "That's not a way to live." she tells me. "But I don't see him letting me go that easy." I tell her. "It will work out." she tells me. I hope she's right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I get up and get a cup of coffee. Sitting on the couch, my phone rings. "Hola Miguel." I say knowing it's him. "Hola mi amor. How are you feeling this morning?" he asks. "I'm okay. I was thinking about things. Would you be okay with us just keeping things the way they are for a little while longer? Give me more time to work things out in my head first?" I ask. "Of course mi amor. I just don't want to lose you." he tells me. "I know baby. It's just a lot to think about." I tell him. "I know. Take all the time you need as long as I still get to see you. Are you working tonight?" he asks. "Yes. I need to leave here about five to get ready." I tell him. "Hector will be there to pick you up at five them." he tells me. "Thank you Miguel." I tell him. "Of course Carly. I love you sweetheart." he tells me. "I'll see you tonight mi dulce." I say and we end the call.

That evening, I am ready to walk out the door and see a car sitting there waiting for me and Hector is standing there ready to open the door. He sees me walking out and opens the door. Evening Ms Rollins." he says. "Evening Hector." I say as I get into the car and he closes the door. He drives me to work and opens the door when we get there. I walk inside and head into the dressing room to plan out my outfits for tonight. It's time to go on, and I take the stage like I do every night. I do my routine and as soon as the set is done, Nestor is waiting for me.

He walks me to our room and as soon as I walk in, the music is playing, I take off my robe and start my normal dance for him. He stands and pulls me to him. Kissing me deeply, he whispers against my lips "Bend over the chair." I smirk at him taking control. I love nights like this. Means he's got some pent up frustrations. I bend over the chair like he tells me to and he pulls my thong down my legs and off, tossing them to the side. I hear him undoing his pants and feel his fingers run up and down my already wet folds. "Ready for me already?" he rasps in my ear. "Siempre Papi." I rasp back. "So wet and perfect. Just the way I like you." he says before I feel him enter me slowly. He leans next to my ear and asks "You want it?" My breathing hitches and I say "Please Papi." He smirks and asks "What do you want mi amor?" I smirk back and say "You to fuck me hard Papi." He pulls back and slams into me over and over again and I can't help the moans that come out of my mouth. He fucks me hard and fast and I find my release with him finding his right behind me. He pulls me to stand and my legs are weak. Sitting in the chair, he pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. "Te amo mi amor." he whispers. "Te amo Miguel." I finally say to him and he kisses me deeply, realizing that I finally admitted that I love him.

We get dressed and he asks "Are you done for the night?" I shake my head and say "I have a couple of sets left. Are you staying?" I ask. "Not tonight mi amor. Text Hector when you are almost done and he will be here to get you." he tells me. "Gracias mi amor." I say and he kisses me one more time before we exit the room. Like always, Nestor leads me back to the dressing room and he asks "Are you okay?" I look at him and say "Yeah. Come with the territory right?" I ask and he nods. "Good night Nestor." I say. "Good night Carly." he tells me before walking away.

I get up and do two more sets before the manager walks over and says "You have one more private dance in room 3. They already paid." he tells me. "I'll be there in a second." I tell him and he nods. I change into a black bra and panty set and put on my royal blue robe before heading to room 3. Walking in, I stop in my tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello Carly." she says and I am still standing there looking shocked. "Don't look so shocked. You didn't think I knew about you?" she asks. "I'm sorry." I tell her and I go to leave. "Don't. Come here." she tells me. I stop and turn to face her. "I know you're sleeping with my husband. I wanted to see why he was so enamored with you." she tells me. "Well, I paid for a lapdance and since I am a Galindo, I expect the same service you give my husband. Take off the robe." she says. I untie the robe and let it fall to the floor. "You're beautiful. Come here." she tells me. I walk over to her and she sits a little straighter in the chair and says "I'm waiting." I move over to her and I turn my back to her and start swaying in front of her to the music as I pull my hair up and let it fall. I fell her hands on my hips and I stiffen. "Does he touch you like this?" she asks and I don't answer. I turn to face her and drop down to my knees and she never takes her eyes off of me. I move to stand and I reach behind me, never breaking eye contact and unclasp my bra, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor. I move to straddle her and her hands find their way back to my hips. "Does he touch you?" she asks and I nod slightly. "Does he kiss you?" she asks and again I nod while I grind on her lap. "Like this?" she asks and she grips the back of my head and kisses me deeply and I find myself enjoying it. She kisses down my neck as one of her hands finds my breast and she starts rolling my nipple between her fingers and I let out a little moan. "Does he make you feel good?" she asks. "Yes." I whisper. My hands make their way to her shoulders and her hands on my hips as I grind. Kissing me again I feel one hand go from my hip to rubbing her fingertips up and down where my panties cover my clit and I moan. "Do you ride his cock?" she asks and I whimper "Yes." She slides my panties to the side and I feel her insert one finger and then another and says "Ride me. Show me how you ride his cock." she rasps and I do what she says. I grind on her fingers and as she thrusts them in and out I buck my hips meeting her fingers thrust for thrust. I lay my head on her shoulder and start kissing her neck and hear her whisper "Cum for me. I want to taste what he tastes." That throws me over the edge and I cum all over her fingers. Pulling her fingers out of me, she licks her fingers and says "Fucking delicious. From here out, if you are not fucking him, you are fucking me but he is not to know about this. Understood." she says. "And if I don't agree?" I ask, standing up. She pulls me to her and says "Then I will destroy you. You belong to both of us now. Understood?" she asks. "Yes." I say. She gathers her coat and walks out the door leaving me standing there.

I head to the dressing room and text Hector to come get me. I walk outside and he's standing there waiting on me. He opens the door and when I get in, he closes it and takes me home. I walk into the apartment and I had texted Lanie to come over and she was waiting for me inside my apartment. "What's going on? You okay?" she asks. "I need to talk. Things just went completely sideways." I tell her. We get a glass of wine and I start talking. "You know I told you that married man wants to be with me right?" I ask and she nods. "Well, I asked if we could just keep things the way they are for a while longer to give me time to figure things out and he was fine with it as long as he didn't lose me. Well, he came in tonight and we went to our normal private room and he fucked me." I tell her. "Was it good?" she asks smirking. "Oh yeah. But it always is with him." I tell her. "So how did it go sideways?" she asks. "I had a couple of sets left when he left and after my last set someone paid for a private dance." I tell her. "Okay?" she says confused. "I go into the room and it's his wife." I tell her. "Holy shit. What happened?" she asks. "She wanted me to give her a lap dance so that she could see what he saw in me." I tell her. "Did you?" she asks. "Yeah but she said she wanted the same treatment as her husband. So I gave her the lap dance and she start putting her hands on my hips and then she kissed me." I tell her and she looks at me shocked. "That's not all. She started rubbing my pussy and started fingering me, telling me to ride her fingers like I do her husband's cock." I tell her. "Fuck. Did you at least cum?" she asks. "Yeah. Almost as hard as I did with her husband. But she told me that from now on, if I'm not fucking him, I'm fucking her and that he's not to find out about it. But that if I refuse then she will destroy me." I tell her. "What are you going to do?" she asks. "I guess I'm fucking both of them until I figure out what to do." I tell her. "So, did you have to do anything for her in return?" she asks. "No. When she got me off, she told me I belonged to both of them and then she left." I tell her.

The next morning I wake up to a text from Miguel.

 _M: Good morning mi amor._

 _C: Good morning mi dulce._

 _M: How did you sleep?_

 _C: I slept well. You?_

 _M: I did too. Can I see you?_

 _C: When?_

 _M: Now? I'm right outside._

 _C: Come on up._

A couple of minutes later, he is standing at my door and I let him in. Picking me up, he carries me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. "I don't have long mi amor but I need you." he says. "I'm right here mi dulce. Claim me." I say and we start to undress. He hovers over me and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I find my release. I turn him over and move to straddle him and as soon as I sheath his hard cock, we both moan at the sensation and I start the slide up and down hard and fast. He sits up and takes one nipple into his mouth and works his magic before moving to the other nipple and I find my release one more time before he finds his inside me. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Carly." I caress his cheek and say "I love you too Miguel. I hope you know that." I tell him. "I do mi amor. I do." he says before getting up and dressed. I walk him to the door and see him out. Kissing me one more time he says "I'll see you soon." before leaving. I close the door and sit on the couch. I look at my phone and see a number I don't recognize. _Meet me at the Dristol Hotel at 6pm. Wear black lace._ And I know it's Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walk into the hotel and to the room number that she texted me. I knock softly on the door and the door opens to reveal Emily standing there in a bathrobe. I walk inside and she closes the door and locking it. I look around the room and it's a lavish room. I look back at Emily and she says "Take off the dress." I do as she says and she moves to the bed and drops the robe. She's in a white lace panty and bra set and looks amazing. He gets on the bed and sits with her back to the headboard and says "Come here." I do as she says, still not saying a word and I crawl up the bed. She pulls me to straddle her and she kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. One hand on my hip and the other tangled in my hair at the nape of my neck. The hand on my hip moves to my back and pulls me closer until we are chest to chest. She moves to kiss down my neck as she reaches back and releases my bra before sliding it off of me and tossing it to the floor. I reach behind her and unclasp hers, doing the same thing. As she's kissing my neck, I reach a hand up and start rolling one of her nipples between my fingers and she lets out a soft moan. "You like that?" I whisper. "Yes." she whispers back as she moves her lips back to mine. Her hands make their way to my hips again and slide inside the back of my panties as she pulls me closer, her hands on my ass. "Take them off." she says. I move to do what she asks and then I move to take hers off. She lets me slide them down her legs and I spread her legs. I look up at her and she nods. I kiss my way down her left thigh and start lightly french kissing her clit, listening to her moan softly, teasing her. Her hands tangle in my hair as I spread her lips and start to lick and suck on her clit, listening to her moans get louder. I slide one finger into her wet pussy before sliding another and finger fuck her like she did me as I eat her pussy. I feel her legs start to shake right before I feel her pussy clamp down on my fingers and I keep licking and sucking until she pushes me off of her. Turning me over, she hovers over me, kissing me and tasting herself on my lips. She reaches into the bag by the bed and pulls out a small vibrator. Turning it on high, she places it between our clits and we grind on each other with the vibrator causing both of us to inch closer and closer to our release. When we both finally cum for the last time, she lays beside me and turns the vibrator off. Neither of us say anything for a minute. When we catch our breaths, she gets up to get dressed and so do I. Before walking to the door, she stops me. Pulling me to her, she kisses me softly and says "You did good baby girl." before I turn to walk away.

Walking up to my apartment, I walk inside and pour a glass of wine. I see my phone light up with a text and it's Emily. _Until next time._ And there's a picture attached. I look at the picture and it's a picture of her pussy spread open and two fingers inside. I close the text and just shake my head. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Sitting there thinking about my tryst with Emily, there's a knock on my door. Looking through the peephole, I see Lanie. I let her in and we sit on the couch. "What's going on?" she asks. "This is completely insane." I tell her laughing. "What?" she asks. "He was over this morning fucking me and as soon as he left, she texted me to meet her at a hotel to fuck." I tell her. "Holy shit. Please tell me you aren't complaining." she says. "Not really. Just, it's crazy. Then when I get home, she sends me a text with a picture of her pussy." I tell Lanie. "At least you're getting laid." she tells me. I look at her. "Thought you and that dude…" I start. "Didn't work out. He was a dud." she tells me. "Damn." I say. After talking a little longer, she leaves and I head to bed. Laying there thinking about my morning with Miguel and my afternoon with Emily, my head is spinning. This is just insane.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask as I answer, not looking at the number. "Are you working tonight mi amor?" Miguel asks. "I am. Have to leave at five." I say. "Hector will be there to pick you up." he tells me. "Thank you Miguel. Will I see you tonight?" I ask. "After your first set." he tells me. "See you then." I say. "Te amo mi amor." he tells me. "Always baby." I say back. I lay back on the bed and look at my text from Emily last night. About that time, a text comes through.

 _E: Are you seeing him tonight?_

 _C: After my first set._

 _E: I'll be there after your second._

 _C: I'll be ready. Any particular color?_

 _E: Surprise me. You won't be wearing it long._

 _C: Neither will you._

That night, I am on the stage for my first set and see Miguel in his normal seat. After the set, Nestor is there to lead me to our private room. I walk inside and see Miguel sitting there. "Come here." he tells me. I walk over and drop my robe along the way. He pulls me to straddle him and says "I don't have much time so we have to make it quick." I reach for his pants and pull them and his underwear down to release his hard cock. Moving my panties to the side, I slide onto his impressive length and start to ride his hard cock. He starts placing kisses to my neck as I ride him and I feel his hands on my all, guiding my pace. He starts moaning in my ear and I say "Cum with me mi amor. Fill my pussy." I fall over the edge and find my release with him finding his at the same time inside me. We start to get dressed and he kisses me before saying "I'll see you soon. I love you." he says. "Always baby." He look at me and asks "Do you love me?" Kissing him softly I say "More than you know." He smiles against my lips and I say "Be safe please." He nods before leaving the room.

I head back to the dressing room and start getting cleaned up and ready for my next set. I take the stage and do my dance and thinking about both Miguel and Emily and when I walk off the stage, the manager says "Private dance room 2." I nod and head that way. I walk in and see Emily sitting in the chair. "Come here." she says and I walk over. I drop my robe and she says "I have a surprise for you." Opening the trench coat, I see she's wearing a strap on. "On your knees Princess." she says. I drop to my knees and wrap my hand around the cock and she says "I want to see what he sees." I wrap my lips around the cock and start to slide up and down, getting it wet and she rasps "Fucking beautiful." After a few minutes, she pulls my head back and says "Ride me." I move to straddle her and slide my wet pussy down on the strap on cock. I give a second to adjust and start to ride her cock. She sits up more and her hands are on my hips, guiding me, as her lips find my neck. She starts whispering in my ear "Don't stop until you cum. I want you to cum so hard and so much you can't function." she says and I moan. The seat we are on, is a chaise lounge. "Ride my cock baby girl. Show me you want to cum." she rasps in my ear and I fall over the edge. She stands me up and says "Lay down." I do what she says and she hovers over me. Sliding he cock back into my wet pussy, she starts thrusting in and out. "Who fucks you better? Me or Miguel?" she asks. "You baby. You." I moan and I find my release one more time. I feel her start to slam into me and I know she has the vibrator on inside her pussy as she fucks me. She starts moaning into my ear and I start kissing her neck. I find my release one more time and she finds her with me. Kissing me softly, she asks "Did he fuck you like I did?" I shake my head no and she says "You remember that next time you're alone. I have a gift for you." she tells me as we are getting dressed. I open the box and it's a vibrating dildo. "I expect to get video and pictures of you using that and calling out my name." she tells me and I nod. Kissing me one more time, she says "See you soon Princess." before leaving the room. I walk back to my dressing room and get ready for one more set before heading home for the night.

I lay on the bed and look at the toy that Emily bought me. I think about what she said and I she gave me an email address to send them to so that Miguel wouldn't catch us. I take out my laptop and turn on the camera. I get the toy out and slide it inside my wet core and start to fuck myself, moaning Emily's name like she wanted. When I find my release, I clean the toy before putting it up and then email the video to Emily. I close the laptop and head to bed, thinking about both Miguel and Emily and hoping that we won't get caught.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily is sitting in her bedroom, on her laptop with Miguel lying next to her when she gets an email. Looking at the email address, she smirks. "Miguel, look at this." Emily says. She opens the video and sees me lying there, naked, fucking myself with the dildo that she gave me and as I find my release, I cry out her name. "She actually did what you told her to do." Miguel says. "You think it's time to tell her?" Emily asks. "We can." he says and Emily smirks. "We'll go to her apartment tomorrow. You first and leave the door unlocked. I'll sneak in after you're in the bedroom." she says and he nods. "Did you get the paperwork ready for her studio?" Miguel asks. "Yeah. Everything is clear. All she has to do is open the doors." Emily says. "Good. Now, let's celebrate." he says as he starts kissing on her neck. "Put the video on repeat." he says and she smirks. She does as he says and sets the laptop beside them so that they can listen to me cum while they lose themselves to each other.

The next day I am sitting on the couch and my phone buzzes with a text. _I'm almost to your door mi amor._ And I know it's Miguel. I open the door as he gets there and as soon as he walks in, he picks me up and crashes his lips with mine. Closing the door, he pretends to lock it and carries me to the bedroom. Tossing me down on the bed, we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, I moan his name at the pleasure he's giving me when all of a sudden, the bedroom door opens and Emily is there in a trench coat like before. She walks in an we stop. "Oh shit." I say. "It's okay Princess." she says as she drops the coat, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white lace panties and no bra. "I'm just here for the fun." she says as she walks over and Miguel starts thrusting in and out again and she lays on the bed and kisses me deeply. When she breaks the kiss, I cum on Miguel's hard cock and she says "I want to cum too." before getting on her knees and straddling my face. I wrap my arms around her thighs and bury my face in her core and listen to her and Miguel both moan as they both find their release at the same time. As he pulls out, Emily moves to my side and I ask "What's going on?" They look at each other and Miguel says "She knew we were together this entire time and I knew you were with her." he tells me. "What?" I ask even more confused. "We are what's called a Poly couple. We are happily married but we have three in our relationship instead of two." Emily explains. "And you want me to be your third?" I ask. "Yes. You're already with both of us. Just, now, the only things really that change is that Miguel and I know about it and your living and working situation." she says. "I don't understand." I say. "You will no longer be working at the strip club. We're bought you a studio like I promised. All you have to do is decide how you want it decorated and open your doors." Miguel says and I look at him shocked. "You will also be living with us. You will have your own room so that you have your own space but you are welcome to sleep with us any time or one of us can sleep with you. You have a say in this relationship on all but one thing." Emily says and I look at her. "We are allowed to touch you, taste you and fuck you anytime we want but the same goes for you. We are fair game for you as well." Emily says. "Are you okay with this arrangement?" Miguel asks. "Can I have a couple of days to think about it?" I ask. "Of course. We can give you a couple of days. But you tell us if you need anything mi amor." Miguel says and I nod. Emily walks over and kisses me softly "Hope you say yes Princess." I nod and then Miguel walks over and kisses me deeply and says "Te amo mi amor." I whisper "Siempre mi dulce." before they see themselves out and I lay on the bed and try to weigh my options. What the hell am I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a couple of days and I haven't heard from Miguel or Emily. I pick up my phone and send them both a text asking them to come over. It's not long before there's a knock on the door. I open the door and let them in and as they take a seat on the couch, I remain standing. "I've given this a lot of thought over the last couple of days. This is not something I ever thought I would even consider but, I love you Miguel. Honestly, I do. And Emily, you make me feel things I never imagined. If I agree to this, I have a couple of conditions." I say. "We're listening." Emily says. "I get one night a week with each of you. I don't care what we do, just one night where it's just the two of us. The rest of the week, we all sleep together." I tell them. "Okay." they say. "I am on birth control and eventually I'm going to want a commitment. I'm going to want wife status and kids. If that's not something you two are okay with, I need to know now." I tell them. "That's what we want. This isn't something where you're just a toy to us. We want that commitment. We want that family unit with you. You will be as much his wife as I am. You will be another mother to Cristobal and I will be another mother to any kids you have with Miguel. This is one unit." Emily tells me. I look at them and ask "When are you wanting me to move in?" They both smile and Emily walks over and kisses me deeply and says "We can move you in tomorrow. We'll help you get packed." Miguel walks over and kisses me softly and says "Welcome to the family amor." I smile softly and say "I love you Miguel." He smiles and says "I love you." I look at Emily and say "And I love you." She kisses me softly and says "And I love you too."

We start packing and Miguel is packing up the living room while Emily and I are packing up the bedroom. I am wearing a pair of loose cotton shorts and tank top and Emily is in a pair of yoga pants and button down shirt. I keep looking at her out of the corner of my eye and decide that I want to test the waters a little on the 'fair game' thing. I walk over and stand behind her and my hand is on her hip. I move her hair to the side and start placing soft kisses to her neck. I place my other hand on her hip and then slide them up to her shirt. I start unbuttoning the shirt and pull it down her arms and to the floor. Turning her around, I kiss her softly before kissing down her neck. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra before softly pushing her onto the bed. I hover over her and whisper "Don't make a sound." I start sucking on one nipple before moving to the other and slide my hand down he front of her pants and into her panties. I slide my fingers through her wet folds and whisper "Are you wet for me?" She nods her head yes and I start kissing and sucking on her neck as I slip first one finger before slipping a second into her core and start finger fucking her wet pussy. She starts to moan so I kiss her to keep her quiet. After a couple of minutes, I feel her cum on my fingers and pull them out. I lick her juices off of my fingers and then kiss her so she can taste herself. We look up and Miguel is standing at the door, stroking his hard cock. "Don't stop on my account." he says as he moves closer. "Nope. You stop right there. Sit in the chair." I tell him and he smirks. "Keep stroking." I say and he does as I ask. I stand and start to strip and Emily does the same. I get out the vibrating bullet that is in my nightstand and lay on my back. Emily hovers over me and I place the bullet on my clit and she puts her clit against it. Turning it on high, we start to grind against each other and you can hear us moaning as we both creep closer and closer to release. She's sucking on my neck as I find my release and she finds her right after. Miguel gets up and says "I need inside that pussy." before pulling me to the edge of the bed and entering me roughly. Slamming into me over and over, Emily sucking on my sensitive nipples, I find my release so hard I see stars and can't form words as he finds his release inside me.

We are all laying on the bed catching our breaths and I ask "Is this what it's going to be like?" Miguel looks at me and says "If you want it to." I smirk and say "I definitely want it to. Fuck." I say and Emily slides her fingers inside me again and pulls her fingers out and licks my juices as well as Miguel's cum off her fingers. "We'll have a service pack you up." Emily says as they pull me between them and we all snuggle up and fall asleep. Miguel's arm around me from behind and Emily snuggle in between my tits.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, we are still in the same position we were the night before. Emily places soft kisses to my chest as Miguel starts lightly kissing my neck. I feel Miguel raise my leg and enter me slowly and I slide my hand between Emily's legs and slip two fingers into her pussy and start thrusting in and out of her at the same pace that Miguel is thrusting in and out of me. Emily and I are both moaning and she kisses me deeply before moving to kiss down my neck. I feel her find her release at the same time I do. Miguel turns me onto my back and Emily moves to straddle my face. I start to devour her pussy and can hear her moaning as Miguel slams into me over and over. I find my release at the same time she does and it causes Miguel to find his release inside me. We all collapse onto the bed and I start laughing. "What?" Miguel asks. "I never in a million years thought that I'd be in a relationship like this." I tell them. Emily kisses me softly and says "Get used to it. You're a Galindo now." I look at her and she says "Once we see that this is going to work out and we're not going anywhere, we'll do the name change." she tells me. "Okay." I say and kiss her again. I look at Miguel and kiss him as well.

A few hours later, I am moved into Case de Galindo and my things are unpacked in my room. We are sitting in the living room and I ask Emily. "You wanna go for a swim?" She smirks and says "It's getting dark." I smirk back and say "You're point?" We change into our bikinis and Miguel says "I have some work to do." before kissing both of us. We head out to the pool and we both jump in. We swim for a bit and then we are floating at the edge of the pool, talking. "How are you with all of this?" she asks. "It's not something I'm used to and to be honest, I'm still not sure why you two didn't tell me that you knew beforehand but I'm glad it worked out the way it did. I'll be honest. Those times meeting up with you, I was starting to fall for you just like I did Miguel." I tell her. "Good. You know, we watched you for a couple of months at the club before finally deciding you were the one." she tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah." she says. She moves over between my legs and says "We're really glad you're here." before kissing me softly. I deepen the kiss and we just hold each other close as she moves to kiss down my neck and I feel her fingers slip inside my bikini bottom and inside me. I start moaning in her ear as she's fingering me hard and fast. Once I find my release, I whisper "Your turn." before turning her around against the edge of the pool and returning the favor. "Cum for me Em. Let me feel you cum for me. You're so fucking sexy when you cum." I rasp and it throws her over the edge and I feel her pussy clamp down on my fingers. Kissing her softly I say "This is going to be so much fun." and we both laugh.

Later that night, I am in the kitchen, making me a snack when I feel hands on my hips and his hard member against my ass. He doesn't say anything, just turns me around and kisses me deeply before putting me up on the counter. Sliding my panties to the side, he slides his hard member inside me and fucks me right there one the counter. "Don't stop mi amor." I moan. "Cum for me my love." he rasps and I find my release with him right behind me. "I love you." he says. "I love you too. Both of you." before he lets me down. That night, I go to bed in between Miguel and Emily and we fall into a peaceful sleep. Me with my head on Miguel's chest and Emily snuggled up behind me with her arms around my waist and my fingers laced with both of them..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I get up and head out to the dance studio to get some work done before the doors officially open. Hanging up some frames in the main lobby, I hear the door open behind me. "I'm sorry. We're not open for another couple of weeks." I tell her. "I know. You're Carly right?" she asks. "I am. And you are?" I ask. "Rita." she says. I reach my hand out to shake her hand and she just looks at my hand and I pull it back. "What can I do for you?" I ask. "I just wanted to warn you. I know you're with Miguel and Emily. Don't get comfortable. They'll ditch you too when they get tired of you." she tells me. "I don't know what you're talking about." I tell her. "I was their poly before you. They started watching you and moved me out. They bought you this studio right?" she asks and I nod. "They bought me a shop for my business too." she tells me and I just look at her. "They tell you that they will give you their last name? Give you kids?" she asks and I nod. "They told me that too. Told me they loved me and that we would always be together." she tells me. "I think you need to leave." I tell her. "You'll see." she says before walking out.

A little later, I walk into the house, and head to my room. I hear a knock on the door before it opens. "You okay?" Emily asks. "Yeah." I say shortly. "What's wrong?" she asks concerned. "I was at the studio today and a woman walked in. Rita." I tell her and she backs away. "She said she was your poly until you started watching me. Then you moved her out." I tell her. "Let's head into Miguel's office and we will explain everything." she tells me and I nod.

We walk into Miguel's office and he looks up as we walk in. Seeing the looks on our faces he stands up and asks "What's wrong?" Emily looks at me and I say "I met Rita today." He sighs and says "What did she tell you?" he asks. "That she was your poly until you started watching me and you made her move out." I tell him. "Do you know why we made her move out?" he asks and I say "Guess you just got tired of her." He shakes his head and so does Emily. "We made her move out because she was cheating on us. We told her that we were all committed to each other and she was stepping out." Miguel says. "Not only was she stepping out but she got access to our safe and took twenty grand and spent it on her side piece." Emily tells me. I nod. "She said that you would get tired of me just like you did her and if that's what's going to happen or you aren't really serious about this I need to know right now." I tell them. "We can't tell you what will happen in the future but we can tell you that we are serious about you. We are in love with you and our goal is to make you our wife. This isn't something casual to us. This is serious to us." Miguel says. "All I ask is that you be honest with me. Are there any other scorned ex's I need to know about?" I ask. "Not that we know of. We were with Rita for two years before we found out she was stealing from us and cheating on us." Emily says. "I'm just glad you told us about her coming to you. We'll make sure she doesn't come around you." Miguel says. "I don't want you to hurt her." I tell him. "I won't. I won't let anyone else hurt her either." he tells me. "Find her and we all be there when you talk to her." Emily says and looks at me and I nod my agreement. "Are we okay?" Emily asks. I walk over to her and kiss her softly. "We're okay." and she smiles softly. Miguel walks over and I kiss him softly before saying "We're all in this together. I just want to make sure we're all communicating." I tell them. "Full disclosure." Miguel says.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later, we are all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rings. Emily answers and it's Rita. Emily ushers her in and when she sees me she stops. "I thought you wanted me to come over and talk about getting back together." Rita says. "No. We want to talk to you about your visit with Carly." Miguel says. I stand up and finally speak. "Did you cheat on them?" I ask and she looks at me shocked. "Did you also steal money from them to spend on your side piece?" I ask and she looks down at her hands. "You don't understand." she tells me. "Understand what? That you lied to me? That you thought that if you told me that they would get tired of me that I would leave and you'd be back in?" I ask and she nods. "That's petty bullshit. I love them and they love me. You are the one that cheated on them and stole from them. If it were me, I wouldn't have just kicked you out and called things off. You'd me in a shallow grave in the middle of the fucking desert." I tell her and you see Miguel and Emily smirk. "You need to remember something before you step up to me again. I'm the last person you want to fuck with." I tell her. "Why's that?" she asks. I step forward and get in her face before saying "Because I'm a Goddamn Galindo." She stiffens and Miguel says "I think it's time for you to go." She doesn't respond. She rushes out the door.

Miguel walks over to me and crashes his lips with mine and so does Emily. Miguel pulls out a small bag from his pocket and gets down on one knee. "Will you marry us?" Emily asks. I nod and Miguel puts the rings on my finger.

***Two Years Later***

"Come on Carly. Push baby." Miguel says and I have him and Emily on each side of me. "Fuuucckkkk!" I yell as I push because I decided I wanted to have this baby without drugs. Married to the leader of a drug cartel but don't want drugs for labor. Go figure. "One more push." Emily says and I push one more time and we hear the little cries of our daughter. Amelia Danita Galindo was born a healthy and happy little girl. Nestor brings Crisobal in after we get settled. "She's beautiful brother." he says and you see Miguel glow with pride. He leans down and kisses me softly and Emily does the same.

A few days later, we are sitting at home and Emily is in the floor playing with Cristobal and I am on the couch feeding Dani, that we decided to call her, and Miguel is standing in the doorway watching us. I look up at him and see him smiling at our little family. "Are you happy?" I ask him. He walks over and sits at my feet, between me and Emily and says "I am very happy." I smile at him and say "We are too." and Emily smiles, agreeing with us. I love our little family even if it isn't the most traditional.


End file.
